Many hunters utilize cameras, specifically trail cameras, to track their prey. For example, a hunter can set up multiple areas with strategically positioned food, scent, or other attractants, to attract prey. In order to monitor the multiple areas, a hunter will use trail cameras or the like. Typically, a trail camera is positioned in or on a tree, and secured thereto, in order to position the lens of the camera in the direction of the attractant. However, in many situations, attaining the correct positioning of the lens of the camera can be difficult, and thus, suitable positioning of the camera is not possible, resulting in impaired viewing capability. For example, there may not be a tree positioned at a particular angle needed for the lens of the trail camera, once secured thereto, to be directed towards the attractant. Moreover, most trees have an uneven surface, and thus a trail camera secured to the uneven surface may not be stable, and thus may be susceptible to movement through the movement of the tree due to the wind or other environmental factors. Additionally, a camera secured to an uneven surface of the tree may be difficult to position, and thus, the lens may not capture the attractant, or worse, the prey attracted to the area.
Cameras such as trail cameras come in a variety of sizes, and are generally rectangular in shape. Such cameras may be secured to the tree through a variety of attachments, such as a strap which is sized to wrap around the tree and secure the camera thereto. Examples of typical trail cameras include the Game Spy (Moultrie Feeders, Alabaster, Ala., USA); Truth® Cam (Primos Hunting, Flora, Miss., USA); Ambush and Attack Series (Cutteback Digital, Green Bay, Wis., USA); or the like.
In light of these limitations of typical trail cameras, a new apparatus is needed to increase the utility of these cameras.